My Boyfriend Is Vampire's! (Fanfiction Naruhina New Years)
by Hoshi Kazue NaruHina12
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat akrab dan baik. Tetapi, apa jadinya jika Hinata harus berpisah dengan Naruto selama empat tahun? dan yang mengejutkan adalah berita keluarga Namikaze tewas dalam perjalanan pulang? bisakah ia bertemu sahabatnya? dan menepati janji mereka? silahkan baca. Fanfic Naruhina untuk tahun baru
1. Chapter 1

**Hoshi Kazue**

* * *

**My Boyfriend is Vampire's!**

Dari: Hoshi Kazue

Bahasa: Indonesia

Hak Cipta: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Friendship , sad, Fantasy, Romance & Happy Ending

* * *

Summary:

Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sahabat yang akrab sejak masih kecil. Namun Naruto harus pergi ke Inggris untuk mengikuti ayahnya ke Inggris saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Sebelum ia berangkat ia sempat berjanji pada Hinata bahwa ia akan kembali saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Tapi ketika ia ingin pulang ke Konoha, pesawat yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ia dan keluarganya mati. Apakah cerita selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Perhatian: Jelek, aneh, tidak jelas, dan sebagainya

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan Membaca

[….]

** Hoshi kazue **

**-My Boyfriend Is Vampire's!-**

Matahari pagi yang indah menyinari bumi dengang terangnya. Nampak dua orang anak kecil berjalan kecil di taman Konoha City. "Hina-chan," Kata anak lelaki berambut pirang jabrik kuning, bermata biru laut, berkulit cokelat tan, dan memiliki tanda lahir aneh berupa tiga goresan tipis di kedua belah pipinya. "Ada apa Naru-kun?" Tanya anak perempuan yang disampingnya. "Ada sesuatu yang aku katakan padamu," Balas anak lelaki itu. "Apa itu?" Tanya anak perempuan itu lagi.

"Aku besok mau pindah ke Inggris," Jawab anak lelaki itu. "Kenapa harus pindah?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan sedih. "Karena aku dan ibuku harus ikut kesana," Jelas anak lelaki itu. "Berarti, Hina tidak bisa bertemu Naru-kun lagi dong?" Tanya anak perempuan itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Menandakan bahwa anak perempuan itu sebentar lagi akan menangis. "Jangan nangis Hina-chan, aku akan kembali lagi ke konoha dalam waktu empat tahun nantinya. Jadi ketika aku sudah pulang ke Konoha berarti umurku sudah dua belas tahun," Kata anak lelaki itu sambil berusaha untuk membuat teman perempuan nya itu tidak menangis.

"Janji?" Tanya anak perempuan itu. "Hm. Janji!" Balas anak lelaki itu lalu melakukan perjanjian yang sudah mereka buat. Ke esokan harinya anak lelaki itu berpamitan sebentar dengan teman perempuan nya. "Hina-chan, aku pergi dulu ya? Nanti kita akan saling mengirim surat. Sampai bertemu lagi Hina-chan!" Kata anak lelaki itu. Lalu berlari menuju ke mobil dan masuk kedalamnya setelah selesai berbicara dengan teman perempuannya. Terlihat mobil milik keluarga anak lelaki itu melaju cepat meninggalkan rumah anak perempuan itu. "Naru-kun, aku akan mengirim surat kepadamu" Kata anak perempuan itu lalu menangis.

"Eh sudah-sudah. Paling-paling dia juga akan kembali lagi kesini bukan? Ayo masuk Hinata-chan," Kata ibu Hinata (Hinata:nama anak perempuan itu). "Hm." Balas anak perempuan itu sambil mengangguk lemah lalu mengikuti ibunya yang masuk kedalam rumah. Lima hari tanpa Naruto. Itulah yang tengah dirasakan oleh Hinata. Ia seperti orang yang bingung melakukan sesuatu diluar rumah. Selama lima hari itu juga ia selalu memilih untuk tetap berdiam diri dirumah ataupun sekedar membantu ibu,ayah, ataupun kakak sepupunya Neji.

"Ada surat!" Tiba-tiba ada seorang pengantar surat yang berteriak diluar rumah Hinata lalu menjauh. Hinata segera berlari kehalaman rumah dan membuka tempat surat. Ia sangat berharap bahwa yang mengirimkannya surat adalah Naruto temannya. Ia lalu mendapatkan satu amplop surat berwarna jingga dan ber ikon animasi jeruk yang lucu dengan prangko yang menghias dibagian amplop.

Nama pengirimnya adalah 'Namikaze Naruto'. Itu adalah surat dari Naruto! Dengan hati gembira, Hinata masuk kedalam rumah lalu menuju kamar nya. Masuk kedalam kamarnya yang dindingnya berwarna lavender dan sedikit ada warna putih dibagian atap kamar. Ia lalu duduk dengan manis dikursi warna ungu kesayangannya dan meletakkan amplop itu kemeja berwarna lavender. Dengan perlahan ia buka isi amplop tersebut. Terdapat sepucuk surat berwarna jingga. Warna jingga adalah warna kesukaan Naruto.

Jadi wajar bila Hinata sudah hapal jika seseorang bertanya apa warna yang disukai teman akrabnya itu. Ia membuka lipatan kertas itu lalu di bacanya. Meski ia tahu tulisan Naruto tidak terlalu jelas untuk dibaca. Namun, ia sudah paham. Karena ia sudah diberi tahu Naruto. Disana tertulis:

"_Halo Hina-chan! Apa kabar? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja disana. Em…Hina-chan, ketika aku sampai di Inggris, aku di sapa oleh beberapa teman ayahku yang ada di Inggris. Aku tidak paham bahasa apa yang mereka pakai karena aku lahir di Jepang dan mahir memakai bahasa Jepang bukan bahasa yang mereka pakai. Kata ayahku itu bahasa inggris dan ayah juga bilang kalau dia lahir dan dibesarkan di Inggris, Penyebab aku lahir di Jepang adalah ayahku yang sedang kuliah menikahi ibuku yang tinggal di jepang. Ayahku tertarik pada ibuku ketika ia sedang berkuliah di jepang. Yang itu jangan dibahas ya? Aku rindu sama Hina-chan. Padahal baru lima hari. Hehe… sekian dulu terimakasih."_

Itulah isi dari surat tersebut.

Lalu Hinata membalasnya.

"_Halo juga Naru-kun. Aku baik-baik saja kok. Kalau kamu bingung dengan bahasa mereka, kamu harus memiliki kamus bahasa Inggris dan menghapal setiap katanya supaya kamu bisa bahasa Inggris. Hebat dong kalau orang tuamu berbeda Negara. Itu artinya kamu darah campuran Naru-kun. Aku juga rindu Naru-kun. Terimakasih sudah mengirim surat kepadaku."_

Tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan kalung indah berbentuk bulat berwarna ungu setengah jingga didalam amplop itu. Hinata sangat senang. Lalu ia melanjutkan kata-kata didalam surat balasannya.

"_Terimakasih atas kalungnya Naru-kun. Indah sekali." _

Hinata lalu memasukkan kertas itu dengan pelan kedalam amplop baru yang sudah diberi prangko dan diberi kalung berbentuk prisma segitiga panjang kecil berwarna jingga bening. Lalu ia memasukkan amplop itu ke kotak pengiriman surat didepan rumahnya. Sebelumnya ia tidak lupa mencantumkan alamat dan nama pun masuk kedalam rumahnya lagi. Setelah seminggu ia menunggu surat dari Naruto akhirnya pak pos itu datang dan memberikan surat lagi.

Akhirnya Hinata dan naruto selalu mengirim surat. Sampai keduanya beranjak dua belas tahun. Tapi ketika ia beranjak dua belas tahun. Hinata mendapat berita duka. Yaitu kabar jatuhnya pesawat yang naruto tumpangi bersama keluarganya untuk pulang ke konoha. Dikatakan pesawat itu jatuh ke pantai yang ada di Konoha City karena kehilangan kendali. Dikabarkan ada tiga keluarga tewas dalam kecelakaan itu. Salah satu diantaranya adalah keluarga Namikaze.

Hinata sangat kaget lalu ia menangis sepuasnya. Tapi apa daya? Ia harus segera melupakan tentang 'Namikaze Naruto' itu untuk seumur hidup dan untuk selamanya. Namun, diluar dugaannya ternyata keluarga Namikaze itu dihidupkan kembali oleh para leluhur vampire dan akan tinggal di sebuah kota tersembunyi bernama 'Vampire City'. Disana Naruto sudah mulai di ajarkan untuk terbiasa meminum darah manusia. Ia juga telah lupa akan tentang ia sebenarnya memiliki teman akrab bernama 'Hinata'!. Entah kenapa saat ia menjadi vampire ingatan nya akan perempuan itu telah lenyap dan musnah begitu saja. Bahkan saat umurnya 15 tahun nanti, ia akan di tunangkan oleh vampire bangsawan bernama 'Shion'.

Saat ia telah menjadi vampire, matanya selalu berubah menjadi merah saat ia haus darah manusia. Orang tuanya juga harus pandai memilih darah manis yang cocok untuk Naruto. Naruto juga bisa berubah menjadi seekor kelelawar vampire jika ia menghendakinya. Kembali ke 'Konoha City', Neji sang Hyuga telah di ajari Hizashi tentang 'Vampire Hunter' atau bisa disebut 'Pemburu Vampire' saat umurnya beranjak 12 tahun. Karena akhir-akhir ini penduduk 'Konoha City' sering diserang oleh Vampire-Vampire peminum darah untuk diminum darahnya. Hizashi dan juga Neji juga sering menolong para Vampire Hunter lain nya untuk mengusir ataupun menembak para vampire dari lingkungan 'Konoha City' dan sekitarnya.

Dalam hati Neji tergesit suatu kata penting bertuliskan 'Kapan vampire-vampire nakal ini akan berhenti menyerang 'Konoha City'. Neji juga khawatir pada adik sepupunya bernama Hinata dan Hanabi. Ia takut kehilangan dua adik sepupunya itu. Ia bertekad untuk menjaga ketat Hinata dan Hanabi. Sedangkan Hinata sekarang ini tengah berusaha melupakan Naruto. Tapi, sulit baginya untuk melupakan sahabat terbaik seumur hidupnya. Bagaimanakah nasibnya jika tidak memiliki teman?. Jangan khawatir, ia juga memiliki teman akrab baru bernama Tenten. Tapi apakah itu sudah cukup? Rupanya belum!

[…] .

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Bersambung

* * *

[nantikan chapter berikutnya ya]

* * *

Update: Kamis-bulan 01- tanggal 02- tahun 2014

Message:

"Halo semuanya. Apa kabar? Hoshi harap baik-baik saja. Oh ya, Hoshi mau ngucapin 'SELAMAN TAHUN BARU'/ 'New Years'!. Ide membuat fic ini Hoshi dapatkan saat mendengarkan lagu dari boy band Jepang bernama'ON/OFF yang berjudul "Futatsu To Akai Tsumi" kalau tidak salah. Hoshi juga tidak menanggung jika judul lagunya salah ya! Dan lagu itu juga dipakai untuk opening anime 'Vampire Knight' atau 'Kesatria Vampir' (dalam bahasa Indonesia). Salam hangat dari Hoshi dan sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^_^"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoshi Kazue**

* * *

**My Boyfriend is Vampire's!**

Dari: Hoshi Kazue

Bahasa: Indonesia

Hak Cipta: Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing: NaruHina

Genre: Friendship , sad, Fantasy, Romance & Happy Ending

* * *

Summary:

Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sahabat yang akrab sejak masih kecil. Namun Naruto harus pergi ke Inggris untuk mengikuti ayahnya ke Inggris saat ia berumur 6 tahun. Sebelum ia berangkat ia sempat berjanji pada Hinata bahwa ia akan kembali saat ia berumur 12 tahun. Tapi ketika ia ingin pulang ke Konoha, pesawat yang ia tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan yang membuat ia dan keluarganya mati. Apakah cerita selanjutnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Perhatian: Jelek, aneh, tidak jelas, dan sebagainya

.

.

.

.

.

Silahkan Membaca

[….]

**Hoshi kazue**

**-My Boyfriend Is Vampire's!-**

**[saat umur mereka 15 tahun]**

Pagi ini Neji dan Tenten bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke pantai Konoha City untuk mengerjakan misi dari klien mereka bernama Hiroyaki Satoshi. Satoshi pernah berkata kepada Neji bahwa ada sekelompok vampire akan segera menyerang orang-orang yang ada di pantai tersebut. Semalam ada satu korban bernama Haruka Akemi yang menjadi santapan para vampire karnibal. Mendengar kabar buruk tersebut, Neji dan Tenten yang bekerja sebagai sesama 'Vampire Hunter' pun beraksi. Sebelumnya Neji memberitahukan suatu hal kepada adik sepupunya, Hyuga Hinata Untuk memakai senjata apapun supaya ia bisa melindungi dirinya dari vampire yang ingin menyerang dan menghisap darahnya.

Neji dan Tenten berangkat pagi-pagi sekali. Dengan tatapan kosong, Hinata menatap dua sosok yang sudah masuk kedalam mobil pribadi dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan tatapan sedih ia berjalan pelan memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu rumah. Segera ia berlari ke kemar. Di dalam hatinya hanya ada kata 'Kau sendirian lagi Hinata'. Ia merebahkan diri ke kasur empuk berwarna ungu miliknya yang lumayan besar dan bisa menampung lima orang sekaligus. Hinata dengan cepat membuka bantal ungunya dan mendapatkan sebuah foto sahabat lamanya 'Namikaze Naruto'.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa kamu bilang kamu janji kepadaku bahwa kau akan pulang dan menemuiku? Seharusnya kan kau tak usah mengucapkan kata janji itu padaku. Jika memang kamu tidak bisa menepati janji itu, jangan berani untuk mengatakannya. Aku mengerti dan telah memaafkan mu. Semoga kamu hidup dengan tenang di alam sana," Kata Hinata dengan tatapan nanar kea rah foto yang tengah di pegangnya.

Terlihat titik air mata keluar dari pelupuk mata lavendernya yang indah dan mengenai foto Naruto, teman lama yang telah ia tunggu-tunggu selama ini. Tetapi, mungkin itu hanyalah harapan yang sudah pupus dimatanya. Karena orang yang ia cari sudah jelas-jelas dikabarkan meninggal saat kejadian tragis tersebut. Namun, pendapat nya di anggap salah. Karena orang yang ia cari telah hidup kembali dalam sosok menjadi seorang vampire bangsawan. Naruto juga tak akan peduli jika ia (Hinata) menangis dalam kesepian yang sangat mencekam. Naruto juga telah melupakan nya. Mengapa ia harus mengigat sosok yang bernama Naruto itu di dalam pikiran dan hati nya? Jika ia telah mengetahui hal ini, pastilah hatinya akan sangat terpukul dan sangat sakit bagi dirinya menerima kenyataan pahit ini. Mungkinkah ia akan membenci Naruto untuk selamanya?.

**Hoshi Kazue**

** -My Boyfriend Is Vampire's!-**

**-Malam Harinya-**

"Tenten. Apakah kau sudah mempersiapkan semua alat perburuan vampire nya dengan benar?" Tanya Neji dengan tatapan serius. "Hm. Aku sudah men-ceknya. Kali ini aku tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh vampire-vampire brengsek itu," Jawab Tenten sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas cokelat yang berisi berbagai senjata pemburu vampire. "Baguslah kalau begitu," Balas Neji. Ia tahu resiko dari perburuan vampire ini. Apalagi kalau bukan mati atau selamat. Tenten dan Neji pun sampai di pantai Konoha. Ya, mereka memang sedikit terlambat. Ini dikarenakan harus menunggu waktu yang sangat lama untuk sampai ke pantai itu.

Mereka berdua pun turun dari mobil pribadi yang mereka naiki. Dengan segera mereka mengambil posisi masing-masing seperti yang telah dilakukan oleh pemburu vampire lain nya. "Bersiaplah! Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi!" Kata pemimpin organisasi Vampire Hunter member aba-aba pada anak buahnya. "Ya!" Balas para Vampire Hunter dengan tatapan serius dan fokus kea rah langit yang gemerlap.

PAK!PAK!PAK!

Terdengar kepakan sayap para kelelawar Vampire datang berbondong-bondong menuju pantai. "Itu mereka! Ayo, serang!" Perintah pemimpin organisasi Vampire Hunter lalu menembak salah satu kelelawar vampire yang sudah mulai mendekati area pantai. Akhirnya terjadilah peperangan besar antara para Vampire Hunter dan Vampire. "Cih! Mereka terlalu lemah untukku!" Ejek Naruto. "Kita lihat saja, sebesar apa kekuatan mereka menghadapi kita semua!" Tambah Obito. Naruto hanya berdecih kesal mendengar penuturan Obito yang ada di sebelahnya ini. 'Selalu saja menambah perkataan orang lain!' Runtuknya kesal. Naruto mendekati Tenten dan Neji. "Naruto!" Kata Neji dan Tenten amat kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Di hadapan mereka ada orang yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu dan berubah menjadi Vampire? Sungguh tak bisa dibayangkan. "Kalian berdua jangan sok tahu dengan nama vampire bangsawan ya!" Kilahnya marah. "Kuberi tahu saja ya, kau tidak pantas untuk disebut vampire bangsawan!" Kata Neji kesal bukan main. "Don't tell me!Human's strange!" Kata Naruto lalu langsung menghabisi Neji dan Tenten dalam sekejap. Sebelum mati Neji dan Tenten sempat berkata 'Kuharap Hinata tak akan pernah ingin melihatmu lagi!'. Naruto hanya menatap jahat ke arah Neji dan Tenten. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sasuke sesama vampire. "Aku hanya membunuh dua manusia sialan itu!" Jawab Naruto. "Apa mereka berdua sempat mengatakan sesuatu sebelum mereka mati?" Tanya Sasuke. "Huh! Yang mereka katakan hanyalah 'Kuharap Hinata tak akan pernah melihatmu' lagi. Apa mungkin yang mereka maksud 'melihatmu' itu adalah 'melihatku'. Tapi, siapa Hinata? Aku tidak pernah mendengar nama ataupun melihat seorang yang bernama Hinata itu?" Balas Naruto tak habis pikir. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan dobe!" Kata Sasuke. "Sudah kubilang Sasuke teme! Jangan bilang aku dengan sebutan dobe!" Marahnya. "Kau sendiri memanggilku teme. Jadi kenapa aku dilarang memanggilmu dengan sebutan dobe?" Kata Sasuke membela dirinya. "Ayo kita pulang, lagi pula dua hari lagi kau akan bertunangan dengan Shion bukan?" Tanya Sasuke. "Baiklah." Balas Naruto lalu merubah dirinya menjadi kelelawar. Begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Mereka dan semua vampire meninggalkan tempat yang sudah bergelinang darah berwarna merah kental tersebut.

**-Di Rumah Hyuga-**

Dikamar Hinata tengah mendengarkan lagu yang berjudul 'Immoralist' dinyanyikan oleh 'Yui Horie' lewat Handpone ungunya. Lagu itu cocok ia dengarkan ketika hatinya yang penuh dengan kesakitan dan kesendirian ini. "Semoga kak Neji dan Tenten-chan berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang satu ini dan pulang kerumah dengan selamat," Kata Hinata lalu tertidur. Namun sayang, semua itu tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan. Karena Neji dan Tenten tewas dibunuh temannya yang bernama 'Naruto'.

**Hoshi Kazue**

**-My Boyfriend Is Vampire's!-**

**-Ke Esokan Harinya-**

Ke esokan paginya ia pun terbangun dan membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Tidak lama setelah ia selesai mandi ada suara telepon rumah diruang tengah. Hinata segera berlari keruang tengah dan mengangkat telepon tersebut. "Halo? Apa kamu orang yang bernama Hinata?" Tanya seorang diseberang sana. "Ya. Tapi anda ini siapa?" Tanya Hinata. "Berarti kamu adalah adik sepupu korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh para Vampire. Saya adalah polisi yang bekerja di bagian pantai Konoha City," Balas polisi. "ma-maaf. Ta-tapi, ma-maksud anda apa?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada getir dan takut.

"Maksud saya kakak sepupu kamu bernama Neji dengan temannya bernama Tenten ditemukan tewas dan tak bernyawa lagi di pinggiran pantai. Saya mendapat informasi dari para pemburu vampire yang masih selamat, bahwa kakak sepupumu menjadi korban pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh vampire karnibal," Jawab polisi itu. "Ti-tidak mungkin," Kata Hinata dengan nada sedih. "Maaf Hinata-san. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda ataupun ingin membuat anda menjadi sedih. Saya harus bekerja lagi sekarang.

Saya akan menutup pembicaraan ini." Setelah itu sambungan telepon diputus secara tiba-tiba. Hinata akhirnya menutup telepon dan menangis sekeras-kerasnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan ia lakukan tanpa Tenten dan kakak sepupunya Neji. Tapi ia tak boleh terus-terusan menangis. Lagi pula ia juga akan ditemani Hanabi adiknya. "Hinata nee-chan kok menangis? Kangen Naruto nii-chan ya?" Tanya Hanabi. "Tidak," Balas Hinata lalu mengusap air matanya. "Lalu?" Tanya Hanabi lagi. "Kak Neji dan kak Tenten tewas karena diserang oleh vampire Hanabi," Balas Hinata dengan nada sedih. "A-apa?! Kak Neji dan kak Tenten tewas karena vampire? Dasar vampire jahat!" Teriak Hanabi lalu menangis. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Kita akan pergi kepantai hari ini untuk mengetahui siapakah vampire yang sudah berani membunuh kak Neji," Kata Hinata lalu menghapus air mata Hanabi.

Hanabi hanya megangguk setuju. Kemudian mereka mempersiapkan semua barang-barang yang diperlukan dalam perjalanan mereka. Cukup memakan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk sampai ke pantai Konoha dengan mobil pribadi yang mereka naiki. Sampai di pantai, hari sudah beranjak malam. "Hanabi, ayo kita cari penginapan disekitar pantai ini," Ajak Hinata. Hanabi hanya mengangguk pelan. "Maaf, apa masih ada rumah penginapan untuk kami berdua?" Tanya Hinata dengan sopan kepada Kiler Bee si pemilik rumah penginapan di pantai. "Tentu saja nona manis. Masih ada satu rumah penginapan yang bisa kalian tempati," Balas Kiler Bee lalu menyerahkan kunci rumah penginapan. Ia juga memberitahu letak rumah tersebut.

Hinata juga sebelumnya sudah membayar. Ia dan Hanabi telah memasuki rumah penginapan yang sudah mereka sewa. Meski sepertinya rumah penginapan itu kecil. Namun, rumah penginapan itu bisa ditinggali oleh tiga orang. Mereka berdua lalu membersihkan,merapikan, dan menata barang-barang mereka didalam rumah penginapan tersebut.

"Kata mereka, vampire-vampire kanibal itu akan datang besok malam. Sebelum itu kita harus mempersiapkan diri terlebih dahulu Hanabi-chan. Kau tahu kan resikonya jika menghadapi para vampire?" Tanya Hinata pada Hanabi adiknya. "Hm. Mati atau selamat," Jawabnya. "Ayo kita tidur untuk saat ini biar besok kita bisa menghadapi para vampire nakal itu. Dan satu lagi, selamat malam Hanabi-chan." Kata Hinata lalu mencium pipi Hanabi. "Selamat malam juga Hinata nee-chan." Balas Hanabi. Akhirnya mereka pun tertidur di kasur yang empuk.

[…]

.

.

.

.

.

Tsuzuku

Bersambung

* * *

[Tunggu chater berikutnya ya]

* * *

Update: Jum'at- bulan 01- tanggal 03- tahun 2014

"Saya sangat bersyukur karena berhasil menyambung chapter 2 nya. Maaf kalau ada kemiripan dengan fanfic orang lain. Ya kalau para senpai, reader, dan semua ingin tahu saya ini muda atau tidak. Dengan jujur saya bilang saya ini masih sangat muda. Saya memang sedikit memiliki kata-kata seperti orang dewasa. Tapi, akhir-akhirnya kekanak-kanakan. Sekian, ada yang berminan me reviews cerita aneh saya ini? Saya juga bersyukur karena masih ada yang mau melihat fanfic saya yang aneh ini. Salam hangat dari Hoshi kazue."


End file.
